A conventional decorative garden lamp mainly includes a holding rod to connect with a bulb assembly, which is provided with a patterned cover for various decorative effects. The prior cover is a rigid body and is monotonous. It is known that an improvement is designed to use a soft cover, which to show a different outlook. But the known soft cover being fulfilled by air may be broken and the air will be leaked out. At this time, the soft cover contacts with the bulb directly that may cause danger of fire.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a decorative garden lamp, which provides a shell outside the bulb for avoiding the soft cover to contact with the bulb directly when it happens a leakage of air. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.